Be Careful When Texting
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Venting your love for an emotionless bastard over text felt great. Wait...did he just SEND that text? No, wait, he was supposed to delete it right after! This can't be happening!


Does it hurt? When you love someone? When you can't be with someone? When someone doesn't feel the same?

Because it damn well didn't feel that way for Shisui. Even though he swore that the laws of physics were against him and Itachi getting together. Even the 'speed force', which by the way, was not real. Shisui is a certified Flash geek so be wary of more references. He was also an Itachi geek. Was that a thing? Probably not, but Shisui was an idiot by Hana terms. He was also an insane believer of love. And that it could conjure crazy awesome love spells that would lead to mirrors, losing glass slippers, pricking fingers, and so on and so forth. Angst was not Shisui's thing people. He did not do it. He just didn't, and he definitely didn't do jealously. And no matter what anyone said he wasn't the one that set all of Kakashi's clothes on fire when he saw him checking out Itachi! He wasn't completely psychotic. But Shisui did, even though he denies it, have exceptions. Like, he at least wanted Itachi to put him out of the 'friend zone', and into the 'best friend zone'. He'd actually prefer to be in the 'boyfriend' zone, but that wasn't happening anytime soon. He was sure Itachi wasn't even gay to begin with.

In the locker room..

"Yo Itachi!" Kakashi slung his arm around Itachi's shoulder. Shisui twitched, they were still in their _towels._ "Soo, I was wondering, are you like into guys or girls?" Kakashi had a hoping look on his face that made Shisui want to strangle him. No, no, he wasn't the jealous type. Itachi gave him that blank stare Shisui jacked off to at night. Wait...what? Don't regard what that just said.

"I'm not sure.." Itachi turned back to his locker. Kakashi grinned. Shisui did _not_ want to castrate him.

"That means I have a shot, right?!" Kakashi turned to ask his friends hopefully. Shisui definitely wanted to kill him.

Shisui groaned from that. Stupid locker room had guys that always want to flirt with his raven head. You know what? Shisui won't take this any more! He will finally ask out the guy he stupidly fell for! Well not exactly. He remebered reading this girly magazine Hana had, that said when you need to vent to make a long email to that person, then delete right after. Only he'll text it to him. Because Shisui is too lazy to take effort to make an email address. Shisui quickly tossed out his phone and immediately clicked the name encrusted in red, 'Itachi', on his instant message. Of course Itachi is his first text buddy, sorry Hana. And so, he shall text his lovely raven love. Did he say love twice?

 _So hey Itachi! Not starting this off with 'dear itachi', lol xD. Okay, okay, need to get to the point, lmao. Alright this will sound wierd no matter how I word it. And it's me, so I'll word it wierd xDD. Okie, now seriously to the point...the first time I saw you I thought u were srsly kewl x3. As I still do. But it feels...different now. Alright time for the cheesy lines to make an appearance c: "You're the flame to my moth." "Life without you isn't life at all" "If i could rearrange the alphabet I'd put u and I together" "Are you from Tennesee, because you're the only 10 I see". Okay lol, maybe not that last one xD. When I finally gained the courage to talk to you, u wouldn't believe how hard my heart was pounding. My palms were soo sweaty and I think u could feel the nervousness oozing out from me. U looked amused, but idk._

 _The first day I heard you were in the hospital, my mind went completely blank. I thought it was all a big fat lie and God was playing a trick on me..but he definitely was not. I couldn't bear to see u on the first day. I'm sorry I wasn't there for u...I was a chicken and showed up on the third day of ur coma. And I swear 2 budah, ur the only one who could have made me cry like that. Yesh, the great Shisui cried like a baby! Roll out the sarcastic comments. And i cried, and cried. In my closet, in the shower, at night, I just would not stop. And that's the first time I hurt for someone..._

 _Okie, no more sadness and tears. Remember the reconescnece fair we went to? I really wanted to strangle that girl that followed us and ruined our day, because she claimed she was in love with you. But we laughed when I pulled out that plastic toy gun and she thought it was real xDD. And that stupid laughing face of yours, with your dumb lips and gorgeous eyes, making you look so damn HAWT and kissable! And #$ &* I wish I had kissed u! I h8 myself for that x(_

 _And then that car hit you..I didn't want to cry, but I did. And the same thing was repeated. But srsly what kind of sicko hits and runs! Sooo 2013, am I right? xD...Tht time I went to u on the first day, and I h8 to say but I wish I hadn't. Because ur motionless body all bruised made me want to pour my heart out. And of course I did cry because I love you! God dammit I said it, I love you, I love you, I love you! It feels so good to finally say that. And if I could I'd kiss you and keep saying I love you through the screen._

 _Because even though I'm a terrible handful of a Shisui, u were always there for me, and I couldn't ask for more from an emotionless, smart, sexy, bastard like u._

 _ **~ I love you ~**_

Shisui sighed happily and deleted the text. That felt damn good. And if this was a sitcom he would have accidentally sent the message, which would suck. He can't even imagine Itachi's reaction to that. Probably disgusted and never speak to Shisui again. Shisui perked. He swore he just heared his phone ding and say 'message sent'. No, no, no, no! He pressed delete, didn't he!? Shisui fumbled to pick up his phone and he wanted to hang himself. His life must be a damn sitcom, because why the hell was that message sent to Itachi!? Maybe he could make an excuse for it? Like he meant to send it to another emotionless bastard that went into a coma, got hit by a car, and named Itachi. Oh Gosh, as if that would work! Shisui probably would hang himself! That was it, he wouldn't ever go back to school, or show his face anywhere! Shisui looked over at his phone sadly once he heard the ding that indicated he received a message.

 _Shisui..._

Just Shisui? Well at least he didn't get a 'eeww' or 'don't ever talk to me again'. Shisui stared at the icon that meant Itachi was typing. He stared and stared. He wanted to just run away. Which he could do if he was Barry Allen. Or Wally West, but no he hates the Wally West Flash! He sucks (told you to be wary of more references)! Shisui read over the text Itachi sent. And he had to read it again. And again.

 _Finally, I didn't expect for you to say it over text but as if I care. I love you too (^-^)_

Shisui would **never** stop reading that text.


End file.
